Volume 5/Extras
Info from the Extra Pages of Volume 5. Botanical Mystery Botanical Mystery "Regarding the leaf on Suika's helmet" "When worn by Kinro" "When Worn by Suika" "The leaf gets more realistic-looking when the wearer gets serious!!" Kohaku's Gorilla Strength Kohaku: "All that matters is that you're not hurt, Suika!" Senku: "Someone's hurting her right now..." Chrome: "GORILLA!!" Mecha Senku's Q&A No Watermelon Stripes Mecha Senku Q&A Search Question Corner Question from, Reefay-san from Tokyo: "Why doesn't Suika's watermelon helmet have the stripe pattern?" (Submitted drawing) Answer from Mecha Senku: "There are some watermelons with fainter stripes! They would be slightly more visible in a colored image!" "The pattern on Suika's helmet was faintly visible once, but..." (It was rubbed off almost immediately!) Chromes Special Training Flashback to Days of Specialized Training Sound effects: "WANG!" "DONG!" "FAMILY JEWELS!" Ginro: "Isn't the sound off?" Ginro's Commitment Ginro Here's how things'd be in this village if I became chief! (Ginro's Sleazy Champaign Pledges) *Pledge 1: All-you-can-eat ramen! *Pledge 2: Harems for all! *Pledge 3: But Ruri and the three Sparkling Sisters must marry me. *Pledge 4: I never have to do guard duty ever again. *Pledge 5: In fact, nobody ever has to work ever again. *Pledge 6: Every night, we party until dawn! *Pledge 7: Science team uses the power of science to make everything even better! Ginro: "My dreams of becoming chief... Gone, just like that..." Cola Glass Kaseki: "That weird-shaped bottle you had me make..." Kaseki: "Why's it got this dent in the middle?" Senku: "It gives it that good old cola feel..." Senku: "Only us past-timers would understand." Mecha Senku's Q&A Kohaku English Numbers Mecha Senku Q&A Search Question Corner Question from, K.H.-san from Shizuoka Prefecture: "It sounds like Kohaku actually has eaten mice, but what do the villagers tend to eat in general? Do they grow crops?" Answer from Mecha Senku: "Agricultural practices would not be very efficient in a community of this size, so they have developed neither the skills nor the technology!" "The villagers are fundamentally hunters and gatherers. Above all else, they subsist on the abundance of fish that fill the surrounding lake!" "How lucky! Is what we would say, except that this location was picked for just that reason." "The old man named Sho is a particularly skilled fisherman, and the fish he catches feed the entire village! This allows others to focus on their own specialties, like Chrome with his exploring." Mecha Senku's Q&A Village Diet Mecha Senku Q&A Search Question Corner Question from, Miito-san from Saitama Prefecture: "Why does Kohaku say numbers in English?" Answer from Mecha Senku: "The villagers have different ways of saying a number of things (Such as numbers in English), and Kohaku simply happens to use that sometimes!" "As for why they would use English at all, be sure to read the next volume!" *Science Question: How does one make gasoline out of plastic bottle caps? *Character Questions: If Taiju and Tsukasa really fought, who would win? *Questions That Aren't Really Questions: I wanna get petrified and challenge myself to count the seconds... Mecha Senku: "My name is MECHA SENKU!!" Mecha Senku: "Now accepting any and all queries! Submit ten billion questions to me!" Sound Effects: "WHRRR KLANG" Site Navigation Category:Volume Extras